


I never realized

by brideofadventure



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brideofadventure/pseuds/brideofadventure
Summary: Set in an alternative season 5 where the dark swan arc never happened. The newest villain in town has been watching Storybrooke’s heroes for quite some time. She uses some of her knowledge about Killian to torture Emma.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	I never realized

**Author's Note:**

> ok i just really wanted a scene where emma sees how much killian has truly loved her from the start so... here goes nothing.

The morning had started out great, like every other morning. She was having breakfast at Granny’s with Killian, just like he once mentioned, she had to live the moment or she might miss it, right? So damn it, that’s what she was going to do. After eating all the bacon, eggs and hot chocolate her stomach could handle, she parted ways with Killian to take care of some paperwork at the sheriff station. She quickly kissed him goodbye and she couldn’t stop smiling. She felt like a teen in the honeymoon phase, but this was the thing. No matter how cheesy it sounded, that feeling of butterflies in her stomach never faded away. Every time she saw Killian, or got a kiss from those soft lips, her heart would feel like it would burst. She sighed contently but then stopped, and instead of going inside her bug she went to investigate a ruckus coming from the nearest ally. Her hand flew from her side to where her gun was placed at her hip. Just as she was about to pull it out, the back of her head was met with a hard surface, and her vision had turned black.

“What the hell is this? Where am I? let me go!” As soon as Emma woke up, she tensed up when she realized she was blindfolded. She tried to use her magic to take it off but her shackles made it difficult to, as they were meant to temporarily keep her from her magic. Her vision was consumed by darkness, suddenly the room was filled with the sounds of a laugh that sounded somewhat evil and she instantly knew it must come from the latest Storybrooke villain. The black fabric that used to guard her eyes was now gone. 

“Hello, Emma Swan. I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time.” Emma’s green eyes were met with red ones. She’s never met anyone with crimson colored eyes. Never say never to anything in Storybrooke, right? 

“Who the hell are you? Let me go.” Emma tried her shackles again, but slightly hissed as they became tighter every time she tried fighting it. 

“You see, I’ve been watching you for quite some time, savior. And that pirate of yours. You took something of mine so I’m gonna make you pay, by making you suffer and regret.” 

Suddenly there was a big image in front of her, like a magical projector. Kind of like a crystal ball but it was like a magical flat screen but instead of a plastic screen it was smoke reflecting an image. Killian’sface suddenly appeared on it, but it wasn’t a present image. The scene that played before her was when they were in Neverland saving her son. 

“ _What was that about?_ ” Emma saw her past self question him. Why did this witch want to show her this, she wondered.

“ _Nothing. I just assumed you told him about our shared moment._ ”  Oh, this was when he made a vow to win her heart. Emma’s heart fluttered at the memory. 

_ “Why would you assume that?” _

_“Because I was hoping it meant something.” Oh it did, my love. I’m sorry my walls got in the way of telling you_.

_ “What meant something was you telling us Neal was alive. Thank you.” She internally cursed herself at this. “I realized you could’ve kept Pan’s information to yourself.” _

_ “Why would I have done that?” _

_ “I don’t know. Maybe Pan offered you a deal, why else would he tell you?” _

_ “It was a test. He wanted to see if I’d leave an old friend to die, even if the old friend happens to be vying for the same woman I am.”  _

“ _And you chose your friend.”_ Emma remembered this was the moment where she realized Killian was turning into a good man, and that maybe, just maybe she would let herself get close to him.

“ _Does that surprise you?”_

_“You are a pirate.” __But of course Emma’s wall just had to come back up as soon as she felt herself feeling something for him. So she did what she did best and hid her emotions with a joke. At least she’d intended it to be a joke but realized that this was actually a jab to Killian._ She saw as his face fell and smiled sadly at his feet. Emma’s heart hurt when she realized how her comment had actually affected him. Knowing him, truly knowing him now, she knew just how insecure he was about himself. And he still thought himself as not worthy of her love. How many more things had she done before they started dating that had him quietly hurting? Before Killian could start his speech about how he was going to win her heart, the woman with the red eyes appeared and the scene before her turned into crispy smoke. 

“Who are you?” Emma’s thoughts were quickly replaced with anger as she questioned her identity.

“My name’s Narissa. I’m from the Enchanted Forest. You see, I was a queen many years ago. One day, I was on a quest on vengeance against this princess but I ran into someone at a tavern. You may know him. Captain Hook?” 

“What do you want with him? Leave him alone.” Emma struggled against the ropes that tied her wrists together.

“Oh it’s not him you have to worry about. Anyway, back to the story shall we? As I was saying, I met the captain a while back. As soon as I entered that tavern and I set my eyes on him I immediately knew I wanted him. And I always get I want. We talked here and there, he told me about how bloodthirsty he was for revenge blah, blah, blah. One thing led to another and you know...we...” She smirked at Emma, who was cringing the entire time. “After that incredible mind blowing night, he had left early in the morning to continue his quest. I let him leave but then, I couldn’t stop thinking about him. So I searched and searched for him. But every time I arrived to wherever he was, I was always a minute late. He was off to his next place, looking for the Dark One. After Regina cast the Dark Curse and I was sent to this miserable town, my search for him never stopped. Then I realized that he never made it to this land. So, I waited and waited for him. Once I heard there was a savior in town, oh was I relieved. I knew you were the only one who could help me find him. But then I had heard from someone else how you and your mother had accidentally gone back to the Enchanted Forest. I was so angry, but I tried to remain calm. But then I heard that magic was back. I was able to use my magic ball to locate Hook. I was so happy I had found him! Then, I saw that he was with you! At first I didn’t have anything to worry about because it seemed like you despised him. But then I saw him flirting with you on top of the beanstalk and that’s when I really lost it. I discreetly started a plan ever since that day. When Hook came to Storybrooke, it took every inch of me not to run to him. But I decided to keep quiet, to keep observing him. I created a lair in my apartment, and watched you every day.”

“That’s not creepy.” Emma mumbled, rolling her eyes.

“Quiet! Or I will make you. Then your beloved son was kidnapped from you and taken to Neverland. I saw when Hook offered his help. You were the reminder, savior. The reminder that he could care for anyone for himself. He changed for you, Emma. He has always been willing to sacrifice everything for you, and to be honest I haven’t a clue why. You’ve always taken his actions for granted. You don’t deserve his love. And now, I’m going to show you just how little you’ve cared for him over the years.”

The magical smoke soon again projected another clip before Emma. But this time it was Killian with Neal. 

_ “I’ve made a decision for when it comes to Emma. I’m gonna back off.” _ Emma’s eyes widened, she had no knowledge of this conversation between her current love and her ex love. 

_ “Back off?” Neal asked. _

_ “For the sake of the boy, let his parents have a fair shot without a devishly handsome pirate standing in the way. ”  Oh, Killian . This selfless man never ceased to surprise her. _

_ “Are you serious?” _

_ “ Yeah, I am devishly handsome _ _.”_ She smiled and rolled her eyes, oh this sneaky pirate of hers. 

_ “ Thanks man.” _

_ “Oh, don’t thank me yet. You see, I’m in this for the long haul. You’ve already walked out on Emma once. I’m not so sure she’ll let you back in, do you?”Killian then looked at a worried Neal, making him stand up and leave.  _ The flashback ended, but this time Narissa let scene after scene play before her. Not willing to interrupt her form of torture. The next flashback started, it was Killian and Tinkerbell. 

_ “It’s a risk I’m willing to take.” _ Emma squinted her eyes as she tried to make out the scene. 

_ “I thought you only risked her for love or revenge.”  _ Emma quietly gasped at Tink’s appearance. _When was this? Oh..._

_ “ One other important thing, me.” Killian suddenly climbed over the bench and yelled at the creature. “Hey! That the best you’ve got?”  _ Even when he was risking his life, he’d manage to pull off one of his famous smirks. Emma let out a bigger gasp when she saw that the shadow had pushed Killian to the ground. The image had turned into another moment, from the looks of it it was after that nasty fight.

_ “ For the record, I know why you risked your life back there. And it wasn’t for yourself or revenge. It was for Emma.” Killian looked at her with a shy smile, confirming Tink’s statement.  _ Emma’s eyes watered as the scene before her ended. This man, this wonderful caring man was willing to die for her from the start. Yet she was blinded by her walls and continued to ignore him like a fly on the wall. She blinked furiously at the tears in her eyes, wishing nothing more she could have Killian here, so she could tell him how sorry she was. She had only recently told him that she loved him, and oh she does. She loves him with her whole being, but did she say it enough? Did he know just how appreciated, and how whole, and enough he was? 

“Crying already, savior? Oh but I haven’t even gotten to the worst part...” The woman full of vengeance and hatred smirked as she flicked her wrist, and yet another flashback played before Emma.


End file.
